


Rivals

by Amrynth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because it's a thing that happened in the series, F/F, It is certainly not graphically represented here, It's more like a mention of her death, Sweetness and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: A brief exploration of the relationship between Lead Siren and Aluminum Crow while they were stationed on a backwater planet in the Sol System, Earth.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sailor Moon Villains Zine back in January this year. We had a pretty strict page/word count for the zine so it was interesting to get everything I wanted into the limited space available to me. I could write a lot more about these two; I would really love to do some "canon divergence"/"everybody lives" about them. Enjoy!

They were rivals. To call it anything else would have been to pretend they were not locked in an eternal battle of wills against one another. There were only winners and losers in matters such as these, time would prove who the best was. Time and skill. 

Aluminum Siren looked across to Lead Crow, her seemingly guileless eyes blinking. Lead Crow would not be fooled by their false innocence again. She narrowed her gaze and tore her eyes away before she could be drawn further in. The rapid beating of her heart must be passion, her desire to best her opponent and nothing else. 

“Well? What will it be?” Lead Crow asked. She looked at her adversary-sometimes-coworker-sometimes-friend and was once again captured in her beauty. For all that she would not be caught by her rival, it would have been impossible for Lead Crow to lie to herself that Siren wasn’t the most beautiful person she had ever seen. It was those eyes, intensely blue and so fathomless deep she could have fallen in and drowned if she was not on her guard. It was no surprise her competitive spirit rose whenever she was with Siren, making her heart beat fast and her blood sing.

“I thought you said there would be snacks,” Siren said. 

“Just make your play and I’ll call for a pizza,” Crow mumbled.

“I do like pizza….” Siren pulled her eyes away and Crow felt as though she had been released from her gaze. “Do you have any threes?”

“Ha! Go fish!” Crow cackled, sounding like her (avian) namesake as she came out ahead. 

“Oh.” There was a brief moment where Siren’s perfect lips curled down into the start of a frown before they reversed into a quick little smile.

“What?” Crow felt suspicious. 

“That means that we will get food now.” 

Lead Crow snickered and watched those long, delicate fingers sift through the pool of cards between them to draw the card she wanted from the scattered remains of the deck. 

“Anchovies, please.” 

Was she smiling because she was thinking about pizza or because the card she’d drawn was the one she wanted? Crow was never certain, even looking directly at her. She couldn’t look too long or she would be dazzled. 

“No peeking at my cards,” Crow said with a little frown. She grabbed her phone to pull up the local pizza chain and stepped away to order a pizza with anchovies on half. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Siren playing with a long, pale blue lock of her hair between fingers; Crow had to fight the urge to increase the anchovy ratio on their pizza. Could they be so bad if Siren liked them that much? If they made Siren smile like that when she was thinking about it? 

Aluminum Siren looked up from the hand she was contemplating and smiled when their eyes met. Crow fumbled with her phone and turned to hide a sudden blush. Could she convince herself that her heart was beating fast now because of their rivalry? 

Once the pizza was ordered, Crow turned back to find Siren right there, inches away and intently gazing at her. Siren’s slightly ditzy aura was gone— the aura that played go fish and asked for anchovies, the aura that had sent her here to Earth in exile and apparent defeat. 

“Ms. Crow, you know I am quite grateful for your presence here on Earth, right?” Siren said, looking into Crow’s eyes with those bottomless blues. 

“I—I’m only here because I had to see what brought my rival to this backwater, reject of a planet,” Crow responded. She was flustered by the sudden proximity and Siren’s intent look in her eyes. This was the rival she would chase halfway across the universe again if needs be.

Siren reached across the space between them and twined her fingers into Crow’s hand. Her touch was cool and her skin was soft. Crow was paralyzed by her touch, unable to pull away. “Do you think I came to this planet because I am in exile? That I have no other reason to see the only planet which has been able to slow the inevitable advance of our glorious leader?” Her voice was deadly sweet and thrummed with rebellion against the bracelets that bound them to Galaxia.

Crow didn’t have an answer, captivated by the feel of her fingers and the shape of her lips and the siren’s song of mutiny.

-

Lead Crow woke up alone and reached to the empty space on the bed. It was cold. 

She sat up and turned from the space. It would never be filled again, could never be filled again. Her eyes fell on the bracelets on her wrists and her hands curled into fists. She would no longer feel those cool fingers twine into hers, never tangle her hands into that long hair, never taste those perfect lips again. 

It was impossible to stop Galaxia, impossible to stop her power, impossible to resist the bracelets and her control. She’d given in so long ago, gave her star seed and her soul. She was as empty as the bed behind her. Could never be filled again. Even if she knew where the blame for the emptiness lay, she couldn’t do anything about it. No one could stop Galaxia.

Sailor Moon and her stupid friends. Now they...they were something she could displace this empty, potent rage onto. Someone needed to pay for the emptiness in her life and it would be those so-called heroes. They had not seen their own emptiness or the futility of resistance.


End file.
